1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pool and spa floor drain assemblies, and more particularly to pool floor drain assemblies having an outlet coupled to a water return line which transfers water from a pool or spa to a pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,807 (Baker) discloses a safety suction outlet for pools and utilizes radially extending tubes to inhibit drain flow blockage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,878 (Johnson) discloses a spa safety drain having a conventional grating or cover protecting a chamber which includes a secondary bypass feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,449 (Martin) discloses a protective adaptor for a pool drain designed to be placed above a pool floor drain grating to define a raised screening surface for screening any water flowing into the drain to prevent whirl-pooling effect in the drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,096 (Robol) discloses a typical cavity style prior art pool floor drain having a perforated grating or cover, an underlying cylindrical chamber and a horizontally oriented suction line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,523 (Barnes) discloses an anti-vortex drain which avoids the requirement for a grating by providing a circular cover in combination with a spaced apart circular lip placed above a cylindrical sump chamber having a horizontal suction line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,999 (Nicholas) discloses a safety device for swimming pools which includes a floor drain grate having two or more water inlet systems one of which is spaced widely apart from the primary drain to reduce the probability of that a bather will block the floor drain assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,112 (Barnes) discloses a main drain leaf removal system for swimming pools which includes a cylindrical inner chamber with an inlet port elevated above the swimming pool floor and a larger diameter concentrically disposed cylindrical outer chamber having an inlet system level with the pool floor. Separate suction pipes transfer water from the inner and outer chambers. The outer chamber is designed to serve as a leaf removal chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,414 (Wilkes) discloses a swimming pool main drain assembly having a domed top including both water inlets as well as a centrally located water outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,712 (Chalberg) discloses a safety suction assembly for use in whirlpool baths which includes a safety relief vent located in the center of the drain cover which is activated when the drain is blocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,842 (Barnett) discloses a drain assembly for preventing hair entanglement in a pool or hot tub and illustrates a slotted grate as well as other grate configurations all having tapered lower grate surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,337 (Barnett) discloses an anti-vacuum drain cover having an elevated grating as well as spoke-like water inlets located at the pool floor level, the openings of which are spaced apart from the central point of the pool floor drain.
Briefly stated, and in accord with one embodiment of the invention, a floor drain assembly for installation in the wall of a swimming pool or spa includes a drain body, a fluid deflecting plug and a support structure. The drain body includes a mouth positionable in proximity to the pool wall and serves as a fluid flow inlet. A spaced apart fluid flow outlet is positionable below the mouth of the drain body. The drain body further includes a sidewall which interconnects the mouth with the outlet to define a fluid flow chamber. The cross sectional area of the fluid flow chamber decreases from the mouth to the base. The fluid deflecting plug includes a comparatively large area top and a comparatively small area base. A sidewall interconnects the top and base to form the plug with a cross sectional area which deceases from the top to the base. The support structure positions the plug within the drain body such that at least a substantial portion of the sidewall is spaced apart from the drain body sidewall to define a fluid flow channel having a first comparatively larger cross sectional area in proximity to the drain body mouth and a second comparatively smaller cross sectional area in proximity to the drain body outlet. The variation in cross sectional area from the top portion to the bottom portion of the fluid flow channel provides a lower fluid flow velocity at the mouth than at the outlet when fluid is transferred from the pool through the floor drain assembly.
The pool floor drain of the present invention is adapted to receive, to compress and to transfer to the pump filter basket large, flexible debris such as leaves while simultaneously preventing accidental suction created mechanical entrapment of bathers. The pool floor drain assembly is provided with a structural configuration which functions to isolate the hydrostatic relief valve from the pool suction source. A secondary water circulation path is activated when the primary water circulation path becomes blocked. The floor drain assembly includes a separately removable access cover for accessing and servicing an optional hydrostatic pressure relief valve without impairing the safety features or operational characteristics of the drain even when the access cover has been removed. The floor drain inlet is joined with an elongated entrance path or channel formed with a sufficient length and with an appropriately tapered cross sectional configuration to minimize the possibility of mechanical entrapment of a bather""s hand or fingers. The floor drain assembly may be configured as a dual drain system having at least two spaced apart suction inlets where high volume water circulation normally takes place through a primary suction inlet of a primary floor drain with substantially no flow volume through the suction inlet of a spaced apart secondary drain placed in either the pool wall or the pool floor unless the primary inlet has been at least partially blocked.